Engaño
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Rosas. Lluvia. Madera quemada. ¿Así olía el amor? Los sentidos se podían manipular fácilmente, Draco lo sabía muy bien y aunque no era invulnerable, tampoco era un tonto como para no saber diferenciar entre cualquier mujer y Astoria.
1. Rosas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participaba en un reto, pero incumple las normas, pero no lo quise desperdiciar  
><em>

**Pues aunque mi plan era acumular fics para el 31, sabiendo que voy a estar trabajando casi todo el día, no se si pueda subir los fics como tenía planeado. Así que a cuenta gotas los vendré subiendo como Halloween, adelantado y empiezo por el primer capi de este reto.**

**Ojala y les guste. Gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tentación<strong>**

"_Dulce aroma ~ Rosas"_

El suave rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella oficina. La mayoría de los trabajadores del Ministerio ya se habían marchado, pero Draco Malfoy, juez y miembro del tribunal de Wizengamot, tenía aún papeleo por hacer y muy pocas ganas de volver a casa. Llevaba todo un mes discutiendo con Astoria, desde que a su brillante hijo se le había ocurrido comenzar un noviazgo con la hija de la sangre sucia y la comadreja. ¡Estaba en su derecho de quejarse! ¡Tenía motivos de sobra para oponerse! Pero lo que en realidad le había rematado el humor, había sido que su esposa no solo no le había apoyado, sino que ella sabía antes que él y se lo había ocultado.

Se sentía tan molesto e indignado. Su autoridad como patriarca de la familia había sido cruelmente pisoteada, junto con la confianza que alguna vez les había llegado a tener. Diecisiete años educando a Scorpius para que el muy... hijo suyo saliera con eso. Veinte años de matrimonio para que le mintieran vilmente en su cara.

—¡Carajo! —masculló el hombre rubio, cuando accidentalmente dejó caer una gota de tinta donde no debía, arruinando el documento.

Bien, al menos tenía ahí otra excusa para no llegar a la cena. Menos mal las vacaciones de verano aún no terminaban, Scorpius estaba en casa y le aligeraba la consciencia saber que Astoria no comería sola. Tampoco era tan mezquino e insensible por muy cabreado que estuviera. A lo mucho planeaba desheredar a su primogénito, con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón. Tal vez borrarlo del árbol familiar y echarlo de la casa por una temporada, le daría un buen escarmiento. Decidiera lo que decidiera, todo eso era muy independiente de su relación con su esposa.

Aunque a Astoria no le viniera en gracia su actitud, él jamás haría nada que la pudiera lastimar directamente. Había que dejar claro que, para él, hacerla enojar y rabiar era muy distinto a lastimarla con intención. Tantos años juntos servían para saber cuales eran los limites del otro, por lo mismo seguía sin explicarse por qué su esposa le había ocultado información tan delicada. Con tan solo recordarlo, le hervía la sangre.

_«Crack»_ la pluma entre sus dedos se quebró por la presión.

—¡Maldición! —bramó todavía más enojado. ¡Solo eso le faltaba! Su humor iba de mal en peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Señor Malfoy, se encuentra bien? —acudió su secretaria, entrando a la oficina con preocupación por el grito que había escuchado.

—Todo bien, Anastasia —respondió sin siquiera voltear a verle, hasta que procesó el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí—. ¿No te habías ido a casa? —interrogó confundido y levantando la vista del desastre sobre su escritorio.

Si no mal recordaba, dos horas atrás, aquella linda castaña se había marchado al terminar su horario de trabajo. Sin embargo, volvía a estar presente y con ropa muy casual con la que él no le permitiría presentarse en la oficina.

—Olvidé unas cosas en mi cubículo y volví por ellas, pero lo escuché gritar —se excusó enseguida con una ligera sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

El hombre enarcó una ceja con escepticismo. ¿Por qué sería que no se tragaba ese cuento? Menos aún al verla acercarse a él con paso felino. Podían tacharlo de vanidoso, machista y cuanto adjetivo se les ocurriese, pero desde que le habían impuesto como secretaria a la hija del actual Ministro, él estaba seguro de que ella intentaba seducirlo. Si, le doblaba la edad a esa chica, mas los años no eran un impedimento cuando él se conservaba con un buen vino. De hecho, la revista Corazón de Bruja aseguraba que Draco Malfoy era uno de los pocos hombres a los que les había caído mejor la madures que la juventud.

—Perfecto, entonces no te preocupes. Sigue con tus cosas —le dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles.

—¿No quiere que le ayude? —se ofreció la chica, llegando hasta su lado y poniendo su mano sobre la del hombre.

La tensión se disparó en ese instante, pero no por el contacto, sino por el olor que golpeó los sentidos del rubio. El tiempo se detuvo, mientras un burbujeante sentimiento se anidaba en el estomago del mayor y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven.

Draco no podía decir con seguridad que estaba pasando. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma antes, ni encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía. De repente quería sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo e inhalar su perfume hasta que sus pulmones se colmara de aquella esencia. ¿A que olía exactamente? ¿Por qué lo embriagaba de esa manera?

—Rosas —se le escapó de los labios cuando ella se pegó más a él y le permitió hundir la nariz en su cuello. Anastasia olía a rosas, a unas muy peculiares de hecho y que habían pertenecido a un jardín que ya no existía.

Las manos de la castaña se enredaron en su cuello, acariciando su nuca con delicada suavidad, llevándolo a otro mundo lleno de recuerdos. El hombre cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando por completo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

_o.o.o_

Era una linda mañana de verano y un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba reunido en la amplia sala de la mansión Bulstrode. Tres niños y tres niñas. Brujas y magos de apenas doce años, quienes hacen sus deberes antes de que se acaben las vacaciones. Pertenecen a la misma casa de Hogwarts y al mismo circulo social, por lo que los alumnos decidieron que no había ningún problema en dejarlos a su buen criterio.

_Aburrido._ Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, entre Vincent y Gregory, observando por la ventana, mientras Pansy copiaba sus apuntes. Distraídamente se acariciaba el mentón con la pluma, causando cosquillas involuntarias que le hacían sonreír sin que él mismo lo notara.

—¿Qué escribiste para la redacción de Historia de la Magia? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass, tomando el pergamino antes de que él reaccionara.

—Claro, todo tuyo —resopló el chico de forma burlona.

Pese a la creencia popular, el chico podía ser muchas cosas pero no tonto. Que _sangre-sucia-Granger_ le superara en casi todas las asignaturas, no significaba que él tuviera alguna clase de retraso mental. Los retrasados eran los profesores, menos Snape, que se preocupaban más por alabar las cualidades de esa leona e ignoraban sus méritos académicos. Al menos, sus amigos le ponían más cuidado en ese sentido, aunque fuese solo para copiarle.

Hacía un par de minutos que él ya había terminado. No era un genio, pero los deberes tampoco eran tareas alquimicas escritas en runas antiguas. Incluso, Millicent también había acabado poco después que él y había ido a ordenar postres a la cocina.

—¿Por qué las pociones son tan complicadas? —se lamentó la chica pelinegra, golpeando ligeramente su frente contra la madera de la mesa.

—No lo son —declaró Draco con sequedad. Llevaba dos años escuchando la misma queja, desde que habían iniciado el colegio, y sencillamente no se explicaba tanta incompetencia por parte de su circulo más cercano. Los presentes eran un desastre con los calderos cerca, no por nada prefería hacer equipo con Zabini o Nott durante los trabajos en clases.

—No para ti —le reprochó Vincent, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y, con la vista aún perdida en el exterior, se topó con una graciosa criaturilla que andaba por ahí. _"¿Un gnomo?"_ pensó y ladeó la cabeza. _"¿Una pixi?"_ se replanteó al distinguir como unos listones se atoraban entre las ramas de los arbustos donde andaba revoloteando aquel ser.

—¿Una niña? —se le escapó en voz alta y con un claro tono de sorpresa cuando vio bien a la pequeña que salía echa un desastre de entre las plantas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Daphne fue la primera en reaccionar, volteando a ver hacia la dirección en la que observaba su amigo—. ¡Oh! Es mi hermana.

—¿Hermana? —repitió él, parpadeando varias veces.

—¿No sabías que Daphne tenía una hermana? —le cuestionó Millicent, quien iba entrando y era seguida pro elfos que llevaban charolas de comida.

—¡Claro que sabía! —se defendió enseguida, rodando os ojos—. Solo que no la había visto —añadió de mala gana.

En su mundo, saber que existe una persona, no significa que la debas de conocer personalmente. Por ejempl, él siempre supo de que Nott Sir. tenía un hijo, pero no había convivido con Theodore hasta que ambos se toparon en Hogwarts. Si es que le podía llamar convivir a su extraño intercambio de palabras indiferentes. Como fuera, él sabía que existía una Greengrass menor, llamada Astoria. Que no la conociera, era otra cosa.

—Pues, para que la conozcas mejor, ve por ella en lo que termino de leer esto —ordenó la joven rubia, retomando el ensayo de Draco sin pena alguna.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de contestar algo, indignado por aquella actitud. ¿Él que culpa de que esa niña anduviera afuera como un duendecillo? No obstante, resopló y con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, se marchó con todo su ego intacto.

Salió al jardín, con las manos en los bolsillos. Un dulzón aroma a flores silvestres le golpeó los sentidos con la primer corriente de aire y él, instintivamente, arrugó la nariz. No era precisamente un amante de la naturaleza, menos cuando el polen le producía estornudos poco elegantes. Así pues, con cara de pocos amigos, se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba aquella niña, desenredando ramitas de su cabellera castaña.

—Es hora de la merienda — avisó, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran tomado de elfo domestico. Maldita, Daphne, si no fuese tan linda y de sangre limpia, seguramente le diría unas cuantas cosas en la cara.

—Ya voy —contestó la voz infantil.

Fue entonces que un par de bellos ojos verdes le dedicaron la mirada más inocente e ingenua que había visto en su vida. Astoria tenía, en esos momentos, tanta clase y elegancia como un palo de escoba. Y aún así, lucía como un cojenito asomándose por el hueco de su madriguera, tierna. Era la primera vez que Draco veía a una niña de su misma clase actuar de esa forma, nada propia de una señorita.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, segundo de un ardor en sus mejillas. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? No, eso era tonto.

—Apresurate —insistió y gruñó, intentando olvidar sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astoria, levantándose en ese instante y haciendo lo inesperado: ponerse de puntitas para apoyar sus labios sobre la mejilla del rubio.

Bien, ¡lo había hecho! Se acaba de poner más rojo que el cabello de la comadreja.

—¿Qué-qué... crees que haces? —balbuceó molesto y la apartó enseguida. ¿No le habían enseñado tampoco a respetar el espacio personal de los demás?

—Mamá hace eso para ver si no tengo fiebre —informó tranquilamente la niña.

Él respondió entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. ¿En serio era tan ingenua?

Ella, por su lado, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Después comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, dando graciosos pasitos que parecían saltos.

Draco hizo una mueca. _"Está loca" _se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que otra corriente de aire le traía aquel peculiar olor. Volteó. _Rosas._ Los Bulstrode tenían el jardín lleno de rosales.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y entonces? ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucius? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo?<strong>

**Pasad una semana terrorífica~**

**-Ophe.**


	2. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participaba en un reto, pero incumple las normas, pero no lo quise desperdiciar  
><em>

**La verdad que apenas me di cuenta que me pasé del limite de palabras para el reto, pero como no creo que se vaya a entender si lo hago más corto de lo que ya está, decidí mejor retirarme del reto e igual publicarlo (no creo tener tiempo para escribir algo más).**

**Si alguien de casualidad lo lee, ojala y lo disfrute.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Confusión <strong>**

"_Húmedos recuerdo ~ Lluvia"_

Calor_._ ía intentado calmar aquellas sensaciones, poniendo distancia entre ellos, pero había entrado en trance al ver los ojos de Anastasia. _¿Verdes? ¿Desde cuando eran verdes?_ Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que algo estaba muy mal, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la lógica. Sus sentidos aturdidos y embriagados con aquel aroma femenino, le impedían ser el hombre sobrio de siempre.

—¿Te gusta, Draco? —preguntó la castaña, casi en un ronroneo.

"_No"_ pensó, aunque de sus labios salió otra cosa. —Si —dijo en un susurro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba con él?

Su buen oído logró distinguir unos murmullos y risas a las afueras de su despacho. ¿Había gente ahí? ¿A esas horas? ¿Quién podría ser?

Tantas preguntas, tanta desorientación y tantas sensaciones que no podía controlar. Detestaba aquella situación. Él era un tipo dominante. Le gustaba creer que tenía el poder. Estar indefenso como un ratón, entre los brazos de una mujer que no era su esposa, solo significaba problemas.

—Estás muy tenso —informó Anastasia, siguiendo con el tuteo.

La joven le comenzó a deshacer la corbata y él se declaró oficialmente drogado. _"Detente"_ gritaba una voz en su cabeza, pero de la misma forma en la que un mosquito se acerca a la luz, él seguía dejándose llevar. ¿Como oponer resistencia ante tanta amabilidad? Suaves dedos se estaban encargando de abrir su camisa de seda, acariciando su pecho en el proceso.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada y cuando inhaló profundamente para poder abastecer sus pulmones con el preciado oxigeno que necesitaba, percibió otro aroma.

—Lluvia —se le escapó en un murmuro que se confundió con un suspiro. Luego vino otro suspiro más y solo entonces el hombre fue consciente de lo que ocurría: Un par de labios perfilados habían comenzado a salpicar besos sobre su cuello y una mano indecente jugaba en el borde de su pantalón.

Sintió la lengua húmeda de Anastasia recorrer su clavícula y volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos en el acto. No negaría que se sentía bien, pero lo que le mantenía ahí no tenía nada que ver con el libido. Pese a las caricias, no se sentía excitado, sino más bien embrujado. La esencia que desprendía esa chica era lo que le impedía irse.

Cuando estaba empezando a entenderlo, una corriente eléctrica lo desconcertó. Su cuerpo tembló y desde lo más profundo de su garganta salió un gruñido. De alguna forma, que no había sido capaz de notar a tiempo, Anastasia había deslizado su mano dentro de sus pantalones y acariciaba a gusto cierta parte de su anatomía.

Draco la hubiese apartado de un empujón en circunstancias normales. No tenía por qué ser un caballero con alguien que dejaba de actuar como una señorita. No obstante, se quedó perdido en la gratificante sensación. Su olfato, el tacto e incluso su visión lo estaban hundiendo en un hoyo negro. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba desquebrajándose sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Por un breve momento, de verdad creyó tener a otra mujer frente a él. Una que siempre había estado ahí y que era la dueña de casi todos sus pensamientos...

_o.o.o_

Séptimo año. El Señor Oscuro se había hecho con el poder. Snape era el director de Hogwarts y un par de mortífagos se paseaban por los corredores del colegio como un perro por su casa. Si el heredero Malfoy había llegado creer que todo se solucionaría después de realizar su misión, se había equivocado. Estaba lejos de saborear nuevamente la paz y la tranquilidad.

¿Quién dijo que ser mortífago era la gloria? Posiblemente su tía y nadie más. Malfoy Manor estaba llena de despreciables personas, sucias, sin clase y sádicas, casi como la misma Bellatrix. No es que él fuera moralista. Por él, el mundo podía destruirse hasta quedar hecho escombros, pero prefería seguir teniendo su cómoda y agradable vida de antes. Quería poder estar echado en el sofá de su casa, sin preocuparse porque un carroñero se metiera con él.

¡Vamos! Apoyaba la causa y no pedía mucho a cambio. Sin embargo, el Lord parecía estar empeñado en humillar a su familia.

—¿Draco, a donde vas? —preguntó Gregory al verlo dirigirse a la salida de los dormitorios.

Sus dos amigos de siempre lucían tranquilos, incluso se atrevía a decir que felices, con la situación actual. Andar de bravucones, molestando y torturando a niños de primero, se había vuelto la actividad favorita de Crabbe y Goyle. A él no le interesaba. Después de haber torturando con imperdonables y haber visto morir gente en la sala de su mansión, algunos de forma brutal, ya no le encontraba gracia. El poder de pisotear a alguien más perdía su misterio cuando se volvía cosa de todos los días.

—A tomar aire y a ver a quien encuentro para pasar el rato —informó, pensando en que no tenía porque darles explicaciones.

—Pansy dijo que estaría en la biblioteca con Millicent —le dejó saber Vincent, sonriendo bobaliconamente. Como si a él le importara.

No respondió y se marchó con pasos lentos, sin prisas. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cruzó la sala común de Slytherin, dedicando una arrogante mirada _perdona vidas_ a los presentes que se osaron a mirarlo. Detestaba tanto que lo juzgaran, que susurraran sobre si tenía marcado el brazo o no, u otras tantas tonterías.

Mientras se dedicaba a infundir miedo a esos idiotas, una _gnomo saltarina_ se paró frente a él. El rubio se detuvo tan solo para no chocar, pero sin cambiar su expresión. No estaba de humor para ella.

—Draco, ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de pociones? —pidió Astoria, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro tras el libro.

—Ve a joder a alguien más, Greengrass —espetó de mala gana, tomándola de los hombros y moviendola a un lado, como si de un mueble se tratara.

Siguió su camino sin voltear atrás. Escuchó unas risas y no fue muy difícil imaginar de quien se burlaban. _"Culpa de ella"_ se excusó mentalmente, evitando a toda cosa el remordimiento. Sabía de sobra lo peculiar que era Astoria y que a esas alturas era la única chica de Slytherin que no le había pedido que le mostrara la marca tenebrosa. Astoria parecía vivir en su propio mundo, ajena a la tempestad que se desataba a su alrededor. Él no era quien para darle un golpe de realidad con sus problemas, por mucha disposición que ella ofreciera para hacerlo sentir normal de nuevo.

El Draco que todos conocían se había muerto, no existía forma de traerlo de nuevo. El chico mimado, arrogante y odioso al que le habían dado el apodo de _"príncipe de Slytherin",_ justamente por los defectos anteriormente mencionados, ya no era parte de él. En su lugar estaba el mortífago desconfiado, frío y serio que había surgido desde el año anterior.

Con esos pensamientos y un animo de los mil demonios, Draco salió del castillo. Paseó sin rumbo por los jardines, divagando sobre el futuro. ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante? ¿Qué necesitaba pasar para que terminara la guerra? ¿Serían matanzas diarias hasta acabar con los muggles? ¿A qué se dedicaría él? ¿A matar? ¿A adueñarse de las tierras cuyos dueños estarían bajo tierra? ¿Participaría activamente o seguiría siendo un espectador? Seguía sin tener el valor de matar. ¿Lo matarían por no servir a la causa? ¿Llegaría a ver un mundo dominado por magos? ¿O todo terminaría cuando Potter apareciera para salvarlos a todos?

Un suspiro se le escapó. Tantas preguntas. Se sentía tan confundido e inconforme, que no le importó en lo más mínimo que frías gotitas de agua comenzaran a caer del cielo. Una tras otra lo comenzaron a mojar, pero él se limitó a sentarse en aquella banca del jardín y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. La lluvia se sentía bien sobre su piel. Al menos le recordaba que seguía vivo, que aún era capaz de sentir algo.

—Te vas a enfermar —susurró una voz femenina, muy conocida.

—Lo dice quien lleva diez minutos observándome de detrás de un árbol —le reprochó él, sin tomarse la molesta de mirarle, sabía quien era.

—Me haces ver como una acosadora —comentó Astoria y avanzó hacia él.

Pasos lentos que intentaban no salpicar al impactar contra los charcos de agua y lodo. Cuando llegó frente a él, se detuvo y se agachó para estar a la altura del chico, acercando su rostro al de él. Draco jamás lo admitiría, pero otra de las razones por las que seguía en la lluvia era para llorar libremente sin andarse ocultando. Sus ojos rojos lo delataban, aunque sus lagrimas se confundieran con las gotas de agua que le empapaban la cara.

La pequeña Greengrass apartó los mechones húmedos del rostro del chico, en un delicado movimiento. Lo miraba con nostalgia y quizás algo de cariño. Malfoy jamás se había explicado por qué alguien como ella mostraba tanto interés en alguien como él. Obvio, él sabía que era un tipo muy interesante y con buena pinta, pero Astoria no parecía estar bien de la cabeza. Ella no lo buscaba con un interés romántico o si quiera un interés de beneficio propio. No, la castaña simplemente aparecía al azar, en el momento más oportuno o inoportuno para ofrecer su ayuda.

—¿Cuantas veces te tendré que echar para que dejes de ser tan amable conmigo? —la pregunta fue más para él mismo que para la chica.

—Cuando me dejes de necesitar yo sola me iré —respondió al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y abrazaba su cabeza, pegándolo contra su pecho.

El rubio no dijo nada más, no tenía palabras. Seguía sin entender tantas cosas de ella, pero eso no impidió que se le aferrara como si su vida dependiera de ello. La agarró de la cadera, estrujando sus ropas mojadas, mientras intentaba reprimir el ruido de su sollozos. Todos esos sentimientos que había estado suprimiendo se liberaron en ese instante. Por mucho que intentara actuar como un tipo inescrupuloso, al que no le importa nada, él solo no compraba la mascara. Necesitaba desahogarse de vez en vez, bajar la guardia y recordar que seguía siendo humano.

"_Te necesito"_ admitió finamente para si mismo. Durante los últimos meses, había estado en busca de alguien con quien se pudiera mostrar vulnerable sin ser juzgado. Myrtel, la fantasma, ya no le ofrecía aquel consuelo y no le tenía la suficiente confianza a ninguno de los amigos que lo rodeaban.

Los minutos pasaron. El llanto se fue calmando. La lluvia continuó tranquila, sin relámpagos ni fuertes corrientes de viento.

—Greengrass —llamó él, levantando su rostro para toparse con aquel par de esmeraldas que le miraban apacibles—. Como te atrevas a... —quiso pedir.

—No sé de que me hablas —le interrumpió ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente, antes de quitarse de en sima.

Draco la observó alejarse y sin ser consiente de sus actos, estiró la mano, como si quisiera detenerla. Obviamente ella no le diría a nadie, no hacía falta la amenaza. ¿Entonces, por qué no la quería dejar ir? Tenía la necesidad de decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Al final, la perdió de vista y se obligó a no seguir pensando en el asunto. Suficientes problemas tenía como para añadir más confusiones a su vida.

Sin embargo, resultó imposible no pensar de nuevo en ella cuando el frío lo invadió. Astoria le había estado dando calor en aquel abrazo y ahora que estaba solo, la quería de vuelta. _La quería_. En ese momento lo entendió.

_o.o.o_

—¿Por qué te resistes? —el ronroneo de Anastasia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se había perdido en si mismo, olvidándose de todo, incluyendo la situación en la que se encontraba. Volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido, notando una sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la castaña. Podía lucir como su esposa y confundirlo, pero su voz y su actitud rompían el encanto. Esa chica sólo estaba jugando con él, de la misma forma en la que un gato juega con un ratón antes de matarlo.

No sabía cuales eran las intenciones de ella, pero si era consiente de a que se refería con "_resistencia._" Por más que ella acariciaba su hombría, le era imposible alcanzar el punto máximo de placer.

—Te equivocaste de persona —se defendió con voz ronca, hablando cerca de la oreja de la chica.

—Lo dudo —aseguró la castaña, echando una mirada nerviosa hacia la entrada del despacho.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en la misma dirección. No había estado equivocado al pensar que más personas estaban a fuera. ¿Sería aquella alguna clase de apuesta estúpida? ¿La juventud se entretenía viendo si una chica podía seducir a un hombre casado?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Critica? ¿O algo?<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**

**El último capitulo lo publicaré mañana y pues ni modo, así es la vida.**

**-Ophe.**


	3. Madera quemada

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participaba en un reto, pero incumple las normas, pero no lo quise desperdiciar  
><em>

**Ups, ya hasta había olvidado que tenía este inconcluso intento de reto. Aunque realmente creo que no a muchos les ha agradado, quizás por la tercera en discordia, igual aquí está el ultimo capitulo que olvidé subir antes.**

**Y con este concluyo este pequeño desatino que no quise echar a la papelera. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Realidad<strong>**

"_Hay fuego que no se apaga ~ Madera quemada" _

La lucidez se estaba haciendo presente en Draco. El efecto de lo que fuese que lo había afectado se esparcía como niebla al amanecer. Al menos así fue hasta que Anastasia se quitó la cazadora que llevaba en sima de un ajustado top que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. No fue la imagen lo que dejó paralizado al hombre, sino el fuerte aroma que volvió a golpear sus sentidos.

Si aquella mujer le pedía en esos instantes que destruyera el mundo, sería capaz de reducirlo todo a cenizas. El corazón le latía con más fuerza de la necesaria y sus manos casi temblaban por la fuerza con la que la sangre corría por su cuerpo.

—Vamos, hazlo —susurró la castaña, retomando su labor manual para conseguir que el hombre cediera ante su magia.

Malfoy estaba demasiado aturdido como para identificar de quien era la voz. Lo único que era capaz de decir con certeza era que se sentía muy bien. El placer lo envolvía y, como cualquier hombre, su cuerpo respondía. Respiró profundamente para sobrellevar la excitación y le resultó imposible no identificar cierto olor. No olía a rosas o a lluvia en esos momentos. No. Era algo más fuerte. Algo que lo hacía arder por dentro, como si corriera fuego por sus venas.

—Astoria —se le escapó de los labios.

A esas alturas era demasiado obvio el por qué no se podía controlar. Podía engañarse con los dos aromas anteriores y pensar que solo era coincidencia, pero nadie olía a madera quemada sólo porque si. Nadie jamás imaginaría que, su más grande amor iba acompañado también de la más grande de sus culpas. El dolor en su pecho le ganó lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que todo rastro de excitación se disipó como si le hubiesen echado agua fría.

_o.o.o_

Poco después de la guerra llegara a su fin y Lord Oscuro cayera, los Malfoy habían sido exonerados de toda culpa. Las acciones de su madre les habían salvado de pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban. ¿Debían de estar felices, cierto? La paz había vuelto al mundo mágico. No había de que preocuparse, ¿verdad? ¡No! Aquella era mentira. La realidad estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, sobre todo para ellos. No bastaba con que su apellido y dignidad estuvieran por los suelos, de hecho, eso era lo de menos, considerando todos los seguidores de Voldemort que seguían sueltos y los querían eliminar por traidores.

Pese a su supuesta libertad, no estaban siendo tratados muy distinto a unos prisioneros. Eran vigilados noche y día para garantizar su seguridad. No podían abandonar la mansión sin ser escoltados y las visitas estaban prohibidas porque siempre podía tratarse de una trampa.

—Es por nuestro bien —había querido consolarlos Narcissa en alguna ocasión.

Sin embargo, tras varias semanas de la misma situación, él ya no daba para más. La incompetencia del Ministerio y sus Aurores lo iban a enloquecer. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire y no estar bajo la mirada de magos que lo juzgaban cada que veían su marca. Fue por eso que aquella tarde de Junio, no se aguantó más las ganas de escapar. Conocía su mansión lo suficiente como para salir de los terrenos sin ser notado.

En la zona de Wiltshire donde se aglomeraban las mansiones más ostentosas de los elitistas del mundo mágico, también había también varios pueblos y un bosque. El lugar era un encanto por si solo, al no estar al alcance de los muggles, poseía una belleza natural inmaculada, así como una fauna compuesta por animales comunes y extraordinarios. No era raro que algunos unicornios se pasearan tranquilamente entre los arboles o se les viera tomando agua en los lagos.

De pequeño, Draco disfrutaba volar por ahí. Ya de mayor, encontraba placentero caminar al margen de un riachuelo que llegaba incluso a cruzar por detrás de Malfoy Manor. Así que su primera idea al estar fuera de su encierro, fue adentrarse en el bosque. Nunca había sido un lugar peligroso, no pensó que lo fuese a ser en esos momentos.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de deseos suicidas? —la repentina voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, poniéndose enseguida a la defensiva, hasta que notó que se trataba de una chica a quien ya conocía.

—No, pero tú tienes ganas de matarte de un susto —acusó de mala gana viendo a Astoria.

La joven castaña mojaba sus pies en el río, sentada en la orilla, con los zapatos a un lado y el vestido levantado hasta las rodillas.

—Detrás de ti andan psicópatas asesinos que te consideran un traidor, ¿crees que es prudente andar desprotegido? —preguntó sin verlo, ignorando el reproche en su contra y disfrutando de la suave briza.

—Yo diría que es más peligroso que una niña ande sola en un lugar tan escondido —le volteó la moneda, cruzándose de brazos con algo de altanería, pretendiendo que él tenía más razón de la lógica que ella pudiera plantear.

Extrañamente, lejos de ofenderse como lo haría su hermana mayor o cualquier otra chica que Draco conociese, Astoria le sonrió.

—Pese a que hay elfos cuidándome —señaló con un cabeceo hacia los árboles—, dime exactamente ¿qué me harías que representase un peligro para mí? —le retó con un tono juguetón que le robó una sonora carcajada al rubio.

Malfoy tenía tanto tiempo sin reír que le costó un poco darse cuenta que era él quien había emitido aquel sonido.

—Estás loca, ¿sabes? —comentó y se aproximó más a ella.

—Es mejor así, de lo contrario enloquecería al no saber lidiar con la realidad —le respondió, chapoteando con sus pies y sapicandose a si misma con el agua.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices —declaró el rubio, inclinándose a su lado.

—Muchas cosas no tienen sentido en esta vida —dijo al tiempo que giraba el rostro para encararlo.

—¿Como ésto? —preguntó y enseguida la besó, pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza y otra por su espalda, para luego recostarla sobre la húmeda tierra.

No había necesidad de negarlo más. Le gustaba, la quería y era la única chica con la que podía imaginarse compartiendo el resto de su vida. Astoria era una exótica ave del paraíso en aquella jaula de oro donde él y todos sus conocidos vivían. Si podía escoger entre todas aquellas señoritas de sangre limpia que estaban a su disposición, la escogía a ella. No quería a Daphne y su belleza, o a Pansy y su sumisión, tampoco a Millicent y su empresa, ni a ninguna otra. Draco únicamente quería a la menor de las Greengrass con todo y sus rarezas.

Mientras se besaban, transmitiendo aquellos sentimientos que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras, la tormenta se aproximaba. Él no fue capaz de verlo venir, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tres hombres con capas negras, aparecieron a su alrededor. Eran carroñeros fugitivos, dos de ellos desarmados. El que llevaba su varita, apuntó a la pareja con toda la intención de lastimarle y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por la intervención de una elfina.

—¡Ama Greengrass! —advirtió la pequeña criatura, utilizando sus poderes para lanzar lejos a los tres hombres que amenazaban a su señorita.

Astoria reaccionó, empujando a Draco hacia el agua. Pese a que Britgy había alejado a aquellos hombres, el hechizo de uno había impactado contra un árbol. _Fuego. _Ese desgraciado no había pretendido matarlos de forma convencional, quería que sufrieran una lenta agonía y mal afortunadamente lo consiguió de alguna forma, cuando varias ramas del árbol en llamas cayeron sobre la joven bruja, quien no tuvo tiempo de escapar o protegerse.

—¡Astoria! —gritó el rubio al salir del agua, buscando desesperadamente su varita.

—¡Maldita alimaña! —se quejó uno de los agresores al encontrarse suspendido en el aire por la magia de la elfina.

—¡Mira como se quema tu novia, traidor! —se burló el que había lanzado la maldición.

El heredero Malfoy se quedó helado. Obviamente, esos hombres iban tras de él. No era coincidencia el ataque y era su culpa que Astoria estuviera en aquella situación. El golpe de alguna rama la había hecho perder el conocimiento y no tardaba mucho para que la madera ardiendo hiciera contacto con la piel o el humo la asfixiara.

—¡Salve a la señorita! Si lo hago yo, los malos van a escapar —suplicó la elfina, mirando con angustia la escena. Su deber era proteger a la menor de las Greengrass, pero se debatía sobre cual amenaza era mayor, por eso pedía ayuda.

Draco reaccionó, volviendo a esculcar entre sus ropas sin tener éxito. ¿Donde carajo había quedado su varita? ¿La había tomado antes de salir? _¡Maldición!_ Se sentía impotente sin magia, mas no podía dejar las cosas así. Era una broma demasiado cruel el sobrevivir una guerra para luego ver morir a quien amas entre las llamas. _Amor._ Eso definía mejor lo que sentía por aquella chica. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó el saco mojado y sosteniéndolo, metió las manos al fuego. Notó el ardor en sus brazos y calor abrumador en su rostro. Se volvió difícil respirar sin que los pulmones le ardieran, pero logró alcanzar el cuerpo de la chica y cubrirlo con la prenda aún húmeda. Su sentido común le decía que estaba por hacer una idiotez, mientras que su desesperación le impedían pensar en alguna otra solución. Así pues, aferró el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y la jaló hacia afuera. Varias ramas los golpearon a ambos y otras tantas se cayeron al perder el soporte.

_Justo a tiempo. _Cayeron al suelo, fuera de peligro. La llama aumentó al estar más compactada la madera. El olor se volvió confundible, así como el dolor que nada tenía que ver con las quemaduras en sus cuerpos. Draco jamás se perdonaría aquello.

—Lo siento —murmuró aunque Astoria no le pudiera escuchar. En esos instantes, sentía un alivió inmenso porque ella estaba viva, así como también sentía una gran culpa que nunca se iría. Había salvado a la chica que amaba, si, pero había sido su insensatez la que la habían puesto en peligro desde un principio.

_o.o.o_

—¿Qué ocurre? —Anastasia lucía confundida por el repentino cambio del hombre, quien la había sujetado las muñecas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No sé que pretendes, pero el juego se acabó —declaró serio y soltándola.

La joven parpadeó, aún sin entender. Luego tragó saliva con dificultad. No se suponía que las cosas estuvieran saliendo de esa manera. Si su jefe en verdad había recuperado conciencia, estaría en graves problemas.

—Yo, puedo explicarlo —se apresuró a excusarse y pasó su mano por su rostro para deshacer el hechizo del color de sus ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser cafés.

—Estás usando amortentia, ¿cierto? —acusó el rubio, retrocediendo lo suficiente para no seguir percibiendo el aroma—. ¿Como le haces para que no te afecte? —quiso saber, en lo que ganaba algo de tiempo y arreglaba sus ropas.

—Suprimí mi sentido del olfato con un hechizo, para mantener el control —le confesó, agachando la cabeza. Su fracaso era demasiado claro como para no sentir vergüenza—. No entiendo, como es que usted...

La risa del hombre la interrumpió.

—Deberías de saber que estoy obsesionado con una sola mujer y no importa cuanto huelas o te parezcas a ella, sigues sin ser Astoria —aclaró de mala gana, volteando a ver hacia la entrada—. ¿Quienes están ahí?

—Unas amigas —respondió, mirando hacia la misma dirección.

—Me revuelve el estomago imaginar la respuesta si me atrevo a preguntar que clase de estúpida broma es ésta —comentó, terminado de ajustar su corbata. No terminaba de asimilar que había estado a punto de ser infiel, por culpa de un tonto juego de niñas.

—Yo quería saber... bueno, nosotras queríamos... —balbuceó sin ser concreta por la pena. ¿Qué clase de mujer se debía de ser para buscar sexo con un hombre mayor y casado? No hablemos de usar magia y luego admitirlo.

—Prefiero no saber —dijo Draco con seriedad, considerando todas las maneras de como lidiar con aquel problema. Hablábamos de la hija del Ministro, no de cualquier mujerzuela barata, por mucho que no hubiese diferencia moral—. Prefiero pensar que reprobaron sus EXTASIS en pociones y que por ello se atrevieron a jugar con una poción tan peligrosa, subestimando a su vez algo tan profundo como el amor —declaró, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —inquirió ingenua, haciendo que el hombre detuviera su andar.

—¿Disculpa? —giró sobre sus talones para encararla con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Me está diciendo que la amortentia no tuvo efecto por qué usted ama a su esposa? —preguntó, entornando los ojos. _¿Amor? ¿En serio?_ Anastasia frunció el ceño. No existía el amor en los matrimonios de aquella clase de personas, lo sabía porque sus padres eran un ejemplo de como la conveniencia podía más que cualquier sentimiento. Eso de que los Malfoy eran un pareja perfecta y feliz era pura apariencia, ¿no?

Ella y sus amigas habían a comprobar su propia teoría de que Draco y Astoria no eran lo que todos creían. Ellos _no se amaban_, él le _era infiel_ a la más mínima oportunidad, como _sus padres_. Así tenía que ser el orden natural de las cosas.

—Retiro lo dicho, ustedes no reprobaron los EXTASIS porque ni siquiera llegaron a pasar los TIMOs —se corrigió al notar tanta ignorancia—. La amortentia huele a todo eso que una persona ama. Yo olí a Astoria en ti, por eso estaba confundido, pero por lo mismo no podías esperar que realmente funcionara lo que sea que tuvieras en mente. Es ilógico esperar que ame a otra mujer mientras me la recuerdas —explicó con fastidio, retomando el rumbo para abrir la puerta de la oficina—. Mejor váyanse, que ya es tarde.

Aún cuando sonaba como una amable petición, se notaba que las estaba echando sin aceptar una negativa como respuesta. Anastasia entendió y algo resignada aceptó que además de perder estaba equivocada, por muy difícil que fuese de creer. Avanzó con al mirada agachada. Parecía un cachorro regañado, pero se detuvo antes de salir. Sabía que sus amigas, posiblemente, ya habían huido cuando la puerta se había abierto, pero ella tenía una última duda.

—Nunca mencionó el tercer olor —la frase llevaba un pregunta implícita consigo.

—Eso es algo que nadie tiene porque saber —respondió a secas, enfatizando la salida con un gesto de su mano. La joven obedeció, ¿qué más le daba? No estaba en posición de exigir nada—. Así como su padre no tiene porque enterarse de lo que ocurrió —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta casi contra sus narices. A él no le convenía que el Ministro supiera, empezando porque difícilmente se tragaría el cuento de semejante idiotez.

Por otro lado, ese tercer aroma era solo suyo como para compartirlo con el resto de la humanidad. Ni siquiera Astoria, después de tantos años, sabía de él, pues el golpe le había borrado los recuerdos de aquel encuentro, incluyendo el ataque y el beso. _Su primer beso._ Algo tan especial que él egoístamente había preferido guardar. No había necesidad de que ella recordara lo ocurrido. Su esposa era más feliz pensando que su primer beso se lo había dado en el hospital, después de reaccionar. Aquel momento momento, esa felicidad y esa culpa que olían a madera quemada, eran solo de él.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Era mejor volver a casa, aunque significara echar de una vez a Scorpius a patadas. Su hijo era importante y lo quería, eso no estaba discusión, pero era importante que aprendiera a diferenciar la calentura del amor. Si el pequeño Malfoy _realmente_ amaba a la guapa pelirroja intelectual, tentadora como una manzana prohibida, se lo demostraría aguantando las carencias. Claro que él dudaba que fuese así y por ahí decían que el sexto sentido de un padre siempre acertaba.

El corazón era ciego, sordo e imparcial. La chica especial no era necesariamente la más guapa, la más lista, la más rica, la más propia, ni la que te hiciera ver como el rebelde del siglo. Podía usarse a si mismo de ejemplo, pero dejaría que Scorpius lo descubriera por si solo. Mientras tanto, no estaría de más plantearle a su mujer que le diera otro heredero. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

* * *

><p><strong>En este punto, varias de las que me conocen se preguntarán ¿por qué poner a Rose en vez de Lily? Porque me gusta el LilyScorp y realmente no creo que Draco se haga tanta bronca con la hija de Potter que con la hija de la comadreja y la sangre sucia (quiero a Ron y a Hermione, pero desde un punto de vista demasiado Slytherin). En fin.**

**¡Gracias por leer a quienes lo hayan hecho! ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme y cualquier cosa, no duden en dejarmelo saber!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
